


The People Mom Warned you About

by ladygray99



Series: Pretty Boy [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Community: rounds_of_kink, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Double Penetration, Handcuffs, M/M, Spanking, Threesome Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're partners. In the field, in bed... and when it comes to seducing their favourite geek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The People Mom Warned you About

David sometimes got the funny feeling that maybe having Colby as a partner wasn't the best idea in the world. It wasn't that Colby wasn't a great guy, absolute lifesaver at times, it was just that Colby had been in combat and it meant that his sense of danger and thrill was a little bit warped and his idea of a brilliant idea was maybe a little ad-hoc and crazy. David sometimes had a funny feeling that maybe Colby was the people his mother warned him about.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" David asked, putting the pizzas down on his coffee table.

"It'll be fine."

"Colby…"

"Look, the guy checks out your ass daily."

"Well, it is a great ass."

"No argument there, but he also checks me out, when Edgerton's in town the poor guy's a walking hard-on, he had his hands all over Matt at the last Christmas party. What he does not do is check out his own girlfriend. The poor man is obviously desperate, as his friends it is our duty to do this." There was a knock at the door. "Let's just give it a try."

David opened the door. "Hey, Charlie, come on in."

Charlie strolled comfortably into the apartment. "Thanks. I brought beer." He held up a twelve pack.

"Great. Game's about to start."

"Hey, Colby," Charlie said with a wave.

"Hey, come on guys, game's on." Colby took one end of the small couch and David took the other forcing Charlie to be wedged between them.

"You know I'm going to have to root for the Celtics, right?" Charlie said with a grin to David, their thighs already pushed together.

"Root all you like, the Knicks are on fire this season."

Colby opened a beer. "I'm a neutral party, you two have fun."

The clock started and the ball went into the air. Watching the game was almost as much fun as watching Charlie watching the game. His face quickly became flushed and he would practically leap from the couch during beautiful plays.

By halftime the Celtics were ahead and Charlie was grinning like he'd just solved one of those unsolvable problems.

Colby caught David's eye over the top of Charlie's head and gave a little nod. The real game was now on. It wasn't like they hadn't done this before. With girls. But Charlie was an unknown variable, as he would say, and they had to proceed with caution. Colby brushed close to Charlie reaching for the last slice of pizza. David shifted a little so his entire right side was pressed against Charlie. Colby accidentally dropped the remote between Charlie's legs and engaged in a little overt touching to get it. David let his hand slip from his own thigh to Charlie's, where Charlie seemed in no great hurry to move it. Colby slung his arm around the back of the couch, pressing himself tighter against Charlie.

By the time the Celtics lost due to a last-second mid-court miracle shot Charlie was breathing hard and it probably wasn't due to the game, despite it being a very exciting one. Colby muted the post-game and Charlie looked back and forth between him and David.

"Guys, what are you two doing?" he squeaked out.

David inched his hand up Charlie's thigh and Colby tangled his fingers into the curls at the base of Charlie's skull.

"What do you think we're doing?" Colby asked.

"Well, bearing in mind that I've had three beers and am suffering from a serious lack of prior data on the question, I'd say you were trying to seduce me."

David grinned. "Knew there was a good reason we call you the Whiz Kid."

Colby, with his warped sense of danger, turned Charlie's head towards him and swooped in for a kiss. David felt Charlie tense for a split second and then melt. David had seen Colby kiss other people before and he'd been kissed by Colby many times but he was floored by how hot it was watching Colby kiss Charlie, made all the hotter by the fact that Charlie apparently kissed dirty, with lots of lip and tongue and lewd moaning.

David settled his hand against Charlie's erection that was blatantly pressing against his jeans. Charlie broke off the kiss, leaving Colby looking a little dazed.

"Oh, fuck," moaned Colby "David, man, you've gotta try this."

Charlie turned as much as he could on the small couch and kissed David. David felt himself begin to melt. The kiss was focused, dirty and desperate, Charlie's tongue thrusting hard in and out.

"Oh fuck, that's hot," he heard Colby comment. David pressed the heel of his palm down on Charlie's erection. Charlie jerked back, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Shit, David." Charlie hissed out.

"Yes?" David rubbed a little and could feel Charlie's cock pulse even through the thick denim.

"Too long, shit, stop." David moved his hand but it was too late. Charlie doubled over and came in his jeans, his whole body shaking the most gorgeous moan slipping from between his lips.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Charlie hissed at himself when he came back down.

"Oh don't worry," Colby said with a chuckle. "There's going to be lots of that."

Charlie gave Colby an annoyed look from the corner of his eye.

"Seriously, Charlie, I hope you have no plans to walk anywhere tomorrow 'cause that was the most fucking sexy thing I've ever seen and if I don't get to see it at least three times before morning I'm going to be majorly disappointed. David, back me up on this."

"Yep." said David. "Sexy as it comes."

"No pun intended."

"And you plan to achieve this how, exactly?" Charlie asked.

"Come to the bedroom and find out."

"I don't think I can walk."

David grinned. "Not a problem." With a quick move David stood up and flipped Charlie over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Charlie gave an indignant squawk but didn't protest too much.

David put Charlie down just by his large bed and quickly pulled him in for another kiss. From the corner of his eye David could see Colby close the door and begin to undress. David got his hands under Charlie's shirt and broke off the kiss long enough to pull it over his head.

Colby pressed himself along Charlie's back as David went back to kissing and quickly got Charlie's pants around his ankles.

Charlie was already half hard again, his cock and thighs a sticky mess. David took a step back and looked Charlie over. His arms and chest were actually a little more built than David had expected, lending a little credit to Colby's story of freakish upper body strength. The rest of his body was beautifully tapered down to narrow legs and hips with a gorgeous round ass.

"Well fuck, that's a gorgeous view," David muttered.

Charlie grinned and ran a hand over his own ass. "Keep up those compliments and I'll let you take a crack at this first." David's jaw dropped a little at the blatant uninhibited offer coming from shy little Doctor Eppes.

Colby ran a hand over Charlie's bare ass as David quickly stripped off his own clothes. "Ass like this can't be legal, we might have to keep you cuffed to the bed 'till we can do a proper investigation."

Charlie grinned up at Colby. "Promise?"

Colby chuckled and tossed Charlie on the bed. "Oh, how did I just know you'd be a kinky fuck, Charlie?"

Charlie's grin became downright wicked. "Oh, Agent Granger you don't know the half of it."

Colby dug a pair of spare cuffs out of David's nightstand and crawled across the bed to Charlie. "Charlie Eppes, I'm arresting you for being way too fucking sexy."

Charlie grinned and held out his wrists. David watched as Colby snapped on the cuffs, not too tightly, but enough to hold Charlie. Charlie relaxed and his cock was at full attention again.

With only a little twitch of a smirk as warning Charlie surged forward, knocking Colby onto his back. Then without any preamble Charlie wrapped his lips around Colby's cock. Colby let out an inarticulate shout and his eyes rolled back. David worked his own cock lightly, enjoying the show. David didn't really consider himself a voyeur but something about watching Colby get sexed up always did it for him and Colby and Charlie together was better than any porn ever made.

Colby's eyes pried themselves open. "Oh fuck, Charlie, god, fuck, you were born to suck cock, weren't you?" Charlie grinned and kept sucking. "David, you've got to get down here and try some of this."

"I think I'll start from the other end." Charlie didn't look up or stop sucking, but he did get on his knees, spread his legs, and wiggle his ass. David chuckled and gave Charlie's ass a light little smack. "Spread that fast and people will think you're a slut, Professor." Charlie moaned and Colby jumped.

"Shit, David, I think he likes that, likes it when we call him a little slut." Colby's hand worked its way into Charlie's thick mess of curls. "Our beautiful, wanton, cock-sucking little slut." Charlie made a low noise and spread his knees a little further open.

David grabbed some lube, slicked it onto his fingers and spread Charlie's ass. He ran his finger around the tight little hole and began to press in. Charlie was tight, impossibly tight, too tight.

"Uh, Charlie… how long's it been since you've been with a guy?"

Charlie stopped sucking and twisted around to look at the bedside clock. "Eight years, four months, one week, six days, and…twenty two hours and three minutes adjusting for the change in time zones."

David wasn't even surprised at the incredibly accurate answer, he wiggled his finger a bit. "Charlie, you're awfully tight, I don't want to…"

"I can take it." Charlie said.

"Charlie."

Charlie chuckled and rested his head on Colby's thigh. "David, give me a chance to warm up and relax and I'll take you both."

David knew that Colby's expression of shock and disbelief was mirrored on his own face.

'Both?' Colby mouthed silently. David felt his cock twitch happily at the thought even as his higher brain was telling it not to get its hopes up. It wasn't like he and Colby were hung like porn stars but they were both proportional to their size, David a little ticker and Colby a little longer. If Charlie couldn't take a finger there was no way he was taking one, let alone both, of them.

"Just keep doing what you're doing." Charlie said, gently lapping at Colby's balls.

"Tell me if this hurts."

"Maybe I want it to hurt." Charlie said, his voice almost a growl.

Colby did growl. He yanked Charlie's head up by a hand full of hair. Charlie let out a small hiss and, to David's surprise, began to loosen up. He gave a good resounding smack to Charlie's backside without warning. Instead of pulling away, Charlie rocked his hips back onto David's finger, which slipped in with virtually no resistance.

"I think you should do that again." Colby said, studying Charlie's face. "He's starting to bliss out."

David laid down another smack and then another. Charlie began rocking back and forth on his knees, driving himself onto David's finger. Unintelligible moans and sighs poured from Charlie's lips. David positioned another finger and Charlie rocked back onto it. There was a small amount of resistance to start but within a minute both fingers were slipping easily in and out of Charlie.

Colby hauled Charlie up a bit and began licking and biting at Charlie's neck. Charlie's body was quickly melting into that of a rag doll, moaning into Colby's ear and fucking himself on David's fingers. Colby bit down hard on Charlie's shoulder and David worked in two more fingers. He was starting to believe that he might just get to double tap Charlie's ass after all.

David stretched his fingers and twisted them around. Charlie stiffened for a split second before sagging against Colby.

"Oh, god, David. Stop fucking teasing." Charlie groaned.

David almost pulled his fingers out. He was on the verge of fisting Charlie while giving him a good spanking and was being accused of teasing.

"How's he doing?" Colby asked.

"Almost there." David said.

"I'm ready." Charlie insisted.

Colby chuckled and stretched back with one arm to retrieve some condoms and extra lube from the bedside table.

"Don't want to do any damage." David said.

"I fucking need this, David." Charlie breathed leaning back against David's chest. David kissed Charlie while maneuvering himself between Charlie's legs. He felt Colby's hands on his cock, rolling on the condom and applying extra lube.

"Ready?" David asked.

"God, yes."

David slid his fingers from Charlie, who gave a little hiss. Colby grabbed Charlie's hips, holding them still while David lined himself up and slowly pressed in. David recited the evidence retrieval manual in his head to keep from just wildly fucking Charlie into the bed.

"How's he feel?" Colby asked.

David made a random noise that he hoped sounded positive. Colby chuckled and kissed his way down Charlie's chest. David watched over Charlie's shoulder as Colby took a long lick of Charlie's cock before sucking it in. David had a hard time not coming right there, watching as he fucked Charlie's cock slowly in and out of his best friend's mouth.

After a minute or so Charlie reached down and pushed Colby away.

"I'm ready." Charlie said, grasping for breath.

"Is he?" Colby asked. David shrugged, honestly not knowing just how much Charlie could take.

Colby lubed up his fingers and reached between Charlie's legs. The pressure to cum became that much stronger as David felt a couple of Colby's fingers slide along his cock and into Charlie. Charlie groaned and sagged back against David, spreading his legs just a little wider. Every couple of thrusts he felt Colby slip in another finger. David couldn't believe that Charlie could stretch that much but none of the sighs and groans coming from those full, gorgeous lips seemed to be of pain.

Colby pulled out his fingers and with much fumbling rolled on a condom then pressed himself to Charlie's chest.

"Charlie, arms around my shoulders, legs around my waist." David paused and took deep breaths to calm himself while Charlie adjusted positions. He was nearly bent in half between the two of them, his still handcuffed hands around Colby's neck and his head thrown back against David's shoulder.

David started to move again, so slowly it was close to painful. He felt Colby's cock line up against his and very, very slowly join him. Under his hand he could feel Charlie's lungs billow and his heart pound, his cock oozing precum in thin rivers. It felt like hours, it might have been minutes. They let gravity do most of the work slowly lowering Charlie onto both of them.

David had never felt anything so tight, Colby throbbing against him. When Charlie had finally, somehow, taken them both all three of them just stopped. David closed his eyes, trying to commit every sensation to memory, since he was sure this would never happen again.

Charlie spoke first. "Touch me," he begged between clenched teeth. David ran his hand down Charlie's body and wrapped in around Charlie's cock. Charlie's hips bucked and that started all three of them moving.

They lasted less than a minute but David wasn't surprised. With a couple of firm strokes Charlie shot heavy wads of cum across his chest, clamping down as he did. The sudden pressure was too much for David. He snapped his hips as deep into Charlie as he could and came with the sounds of Charlie crying out echoing in his ears. Colby gave a few hard thrusts of his own and toppled over, dragging David and Charlie down with him.

David began to come back to himself. He could feel Charlie shivering in his arms. He looked over Charlie's shoulder to Colby who was blinking and shaking his head like he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Colby." David said softly and gestured with his head towards the bathroom. Colby nodded and extracted his still half hard cock from Charlie who hissed and twitched. Colby disappeared into the bathroom and returned a few minutes later with a couple of warm cloths and the bottle of aloe gel David usually used after shaving his head. He also grabbed the keys to the cuffs.

"Hey, Charlie, you still with us?" Colby asked. He only got a slight mumble in reply. "OK. You just rest, David and I are gonna clean you up."

Colby handed one of the cloths to David then unlocked the cuffs. David pulled himself from Charlie, finally and Charlie gave a little whimper.

"Shhhh, It's OK. We're just going to clean you up. Stay asleep." David wiped the cloth gently over Charlie's ass, cleaning up the residual lube. David frowned at the bit of blood that came up with it. It didn't seem to be gushing but this was not something that they were going to repeat anytime soon.

"Did we break him?" Colby asked.

"Just a little. I'll check again later."

Colby rubbed the aloe gel around Charlie's wrists, which were red from the cuffs, then handed it to David who tried to warm it a bit in his hands before applying it liberally to Charlie's reddened backside. Charlie shivered and tried to press himself against David.

David tossed the cloth in the direction of a pile of laundry and pulled Charlie close.

"Can we keep him?" Colby asked.

David grinned. "Turn out the light and come to bed and we'll talk about it."

Colby turned out the light and crawled into bed, pulling the blankets over all three of them. Charlie made a mumbling noise and reached out blindly until he had Colby spooned against his front and David against his back.

Colby leaned over the top of Charlie's shoulder and gave David a quick kiss. "Told you this would be a great idea."


End file.
